


Look Up

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "starlight", Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick shows David something new.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Look Up

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 28: Starlight

“David, look up.” Patrick pointed skyward. They were laying on a picnic table behind the motel.

“Why? There can’t be anything nicer to see than what’s beside me.” He nuzzled into Patrick’s shoulder.

“Just look, trust me. It’ll be worth it.”

“Wow. I’ve never seen anything like this.” He leaned over and pecked Patrick’s cheek. 

“What was that for?”

“It was to thank you for making me do this.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve never really looked at the stars before.”

“I’m glad I could open you up to new experiences.”

“Do you think I’m complaining?”

“Not at all. I’m enjoying this too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The month is nearly over!
> 
> If you're looking for something else to read, [Schitt's Creek Trick or Treat Fics ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat)are being revealed and there's some amazing new work.


End file.
